A conventional heald frame is designed so that it is directly attached to the loom and that connection of the vertically reciprocating drive units is made directly to the heald frame itself. Therefore, whenever the conventional heald frame is attached to or detached from the loom, its attachment to and detachment from the vertically reciprocating drive units must be effected, which is troublesome. Further, when the loom is operating at high speed, the heald frame is rapidly reciprocated up and down, producing deflections in the frame staves of the heald frame, which deflections, in turn, deform the heald frame to the extent of causing troubles to the operation on the warp yarns. Moreover, such deformation of the heald frame results in heavy loads acting on the respective connecting portions of the frame staves constituting the upper and lower sides of the frame and the side stays constituting the right and left sides of the frame, thus even fracturing the connecting portions.